Toolbar
toolbar.]] toolbar.]] The Toolbar is the blue bar at the bottom of the screen in Club Penguin. It is the main utility of the interface allowing the players to communicate with other players and view penguin info. Features These are the main features and purposes of the toolbar: Puffle Button This allows players to activate Puffle Tricks and other currently options. It was added on 17 April 2014.Puffle Tricks Coming in April! Easy/Quick Chat Button (Speech bubble) The Easy Chat Button has many filtered and pre-written messages for the player to use. It can be used on all servers but it is mainly used on the Ultimate Safe Chat servers. Emoticons Menu (Winking face) Players can use this menu to choose from a number of emoticons. Action Menu (Sitting penguin) From this menu, players can choose from a number of actions: sitting in a desired direction, waving, or dancing. Snowball Button (Snowball) Players can click on this button to throw a Snowball. :*Note that the "t" key also does this faster. Chat Bar This is where the player can type a message. It can only be used on Open Chat servers. They can send it by pressing the enter key or the arrow button located next to the Chat box. However, using the enter button is a lot quicker. You cannot type numbers or symbols into it. Edit Player Button (Blue Penguin) This button can be clicked on to open up the player's player card. Buddy list Button (two penguins) This button opens up the Buddy list. That button's icon was formerly a smiley face. Visit Igloo Button (Igloo) This button allows the player to visit the penguin's igloo. It is one of the ways of visiting your igloo, the other is through the map. Information Button (Gear) This button allows the player to see the age of their penguin in days, what server they are on, mute music, access to the ignore list, link to the Manage Accounts pages, and how many Friends their penguin has. ''Penguin Chat'' The chat bar in Penguin Chat is different from the one in Club Penguin. The toolbar in Penguin Chat has a special "hide" feature that hides most of the chat bar when it's clicked, so that only the chat bar is shown. The same toolbar would later be featured in Penguin Chat 3, but with an extra button. It is unknown what the button did. Trivia *It is still possible to change safe chat to normal chat. *When you are a non-member, the button to bring up your player card is a star. **When you are a member, the button to bring up your player card is in the shape of a member badge instead of a star. **But now, you could click the Blue Penguin instead of a Membership Badge or a Star. *The Emoticons button used to be a regular smiling face, now it is a winking face. *On ultimate safe chat servers, you can't use the chat bar. *The penguin on the actions button is a Penguin Chat 3 penguin because he is wearing Old Blue. *The Igloo's button was formerly a white house with yellow roof; which is a resemblance to a generic house design. *In the Prehistoric Party 2013, the toolbar had a picture of a blue igloo for a strange reason. *During beta testing, the Club Penguin toolbar had a mail icon instead of a star, it is unknown what that icon was used for. *The only way to see the old toolbar is took look in the Tour Book. *The toolbar from April 17, 2014 has a whole new look Gallery Penguin Chat Toolbar.png|The toolbar during Penguin Chat Old CP Chatbar.png|The toolbar before the end of 2007 Toolbar 2007-2011.png|The old toolbar used from the end of 2007 to the end of 2011 for a non-member penguin Toolbar.PNG|The old toolbar for a member penguin Late 2011 Toolbar.png|The toolbar at the end of 2011 SafeChatToolbar.png|The Non-Member toolbar from July 26, 2012 ToolbarPuffleParty2014.png|The toolbar during the Puffle Party 2014 Party Prehistoric 2013 Interface Bar.png|The bar during the Prehistoric Party 2013 and 2014 References See also *Emoticons *Actions *Ultimate Safe Chat *Buddy List Category:Interface